


E is for Everything

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Find me here, and speak to me</i>
  <br/><i>I want to feel you, I need to hear you</i>
  <br/><i>You are the light that's leading me to the place</i>
  <br/><i>Where I find peace again</i>
  <br/><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1tVk-QlBKs">Everything by Lifehouse</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koryou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryou/gifts), [lizard971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard971/gifts).



Derek thinks Stiles might know. He tried to hide it, tried to act like none of this mattered. But Stiles is smarter than that.

He leans against the burned wall of what used to be his home, and lets himself fall to ground. His wound is already healing and he doesn't need help. The pain is nothing compared to what he’s feeling every day.

He hears the jeep coming toward the house, hears the door open and Stiles’ footsteps on the ground. It shouldn't soothe him the way it does but he doesn't fight it. He waits for Stiles to come inside without an invitation, expects him to climb the stairs and find him like he always does.

But Stiles doesn't come inside. Derek can still hear him outside, his breathing, his heartbeat, and it’s enough to stay grounded. It’s enough to keep him breathing calmly.

He hears music and his breath catches in his throat. The notes, the way Stiles’ fingers are moving over the strings, it hits Derek’s body like a wave, vibrating from the inside out. Stiles hums the melody softly and Derek wants more, he needs more. He wants to be drowned under Stiles’ voice, he wants it to take over everything he’s been feeling.

Derek heads downstairs quietly, following the music. Stiles doesn't move when Derek opens the door, barely even acknowledges him, and Derek sits next to him on the porch. He closes his eyes and lets Stiles play.

The sun is warm on his skin, he can feel the heat coming off of Stiles’ body, can feel each of Stiles’ movements next to him, every intake of air, every smile. He can feel Stiles’ eyes on him.

Everything good, everything Stiles, overcoming the pain.


End file.
